Problem: Rearrange the equation so $r$ is the independent variable. $q-10=6(r+1)$ $q=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $q$. $\begin{aligned}q-10&=6(r+1)\\\\ q&=6(r+1)+10\\\\ q&=6r+6+10\\\\ q&=6r+16\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $r$ is the independent variable: $q=6r+16$